Jagger's got a girlfriend
by angela123111
Summary: After Jagger decides to stay in Dullsville, he writes a letter to his girlfriend telling her so. Well she doesn't like it one bit.   JaggerXOC  AlexanderXRaven
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Jagger, _

_I'll be coming to Dullsville. I am extremely pissed with you! You send me a letter that you won't be coming home so I'm coming to you. If I find out exactly what you've been doing this entire time especially if you were with another girl and cheating on me. I'm coming for your blood! Also be nice to Alexander and take care for Luna. I'll be there probably in a week so be prepared!"_

_Love, your girlfriend. _

_Angelina_

_P.S. Try to keep out of trouble. _

Jagger kept reading it over and over. "Oh no. This is very bad."

Luna came over to Jagger. "Are you okay? You've been reading that for about an hour."

"Angelina is coming here." Jagger said with a shaky voice.

"So? You love her. What's the big deal?" Luna said.

"I do, but you know how she is. She's neat, proper, and extremely jealous. Think of what's going to happen if she finds out I opened the Coffin Club and girls may or may not have been flirting with me." Jagger looked at the letter again. "It's going to be a disaster."

"Well it's your problem. Just tell her the truth. She'll understand." Luna advised.

"Yeah, after she beats me into a bloody pulp, breaks up with me, and ignores me for the rest of our lives, kind of understand." Jagger cringed at the thought.

"Well did you cheat on her?"

"No."

"Did you hang around any girls for a long period of time that will be familiar with you?"

"That is extremely specific. Hold a sec." Jagger thought for a moment and his eyes widened. "Yes" he replied in a sort of dying voice.

"What?" Luna looked at him suspiciously. "Who?"

"Raven."

* * *

><p>How is it? Besides the fact it should be longer.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Uh.." The girl groaned as she stepped off of the bus that took her to the town of Dullsville."I can't believe it's this far from an airport." She pulled her huge luggage with her: a duffel bag, a purse, and her suitcase. She sat down on the bus bench. It was about dusk so she waited for a certain someone to come.

She waited a couple a minutes impatiently. She groaned again and she took out her cell phone and killed him. A couple of rings later...

"Hello? Who is it, calling at this ungodly hour?"

"Is that anyway to talk to me?" The girl's eyes squinted a bit in annoyance.

"Angelina?" The voice sounded shock then sorry. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you. Is it time already?"

"Yes. I've been waiting for a few minutes and you were supposed to be here already. Don't tell me you overslept?" Angelina asked even more annoyed.

"I thought you were coming tomorrow and.."

"JAGGER!" Her teeth clenched. "I called you yesterday to tell you that I arrived early. Did you check your voice mail?"

"Uh, no. Most people don't call me at daytime, so I kind of deleted it."

"You idiot!" She sighed. "Just pick me up already. I'm at the the bus station."

"Okay, I'll be there in a little bit. Also Angelina, I filed the paperwork for you already." He said trying to redeem himself.

"Okay." Her voice softened. "Thank you. I love you."

"Love you too."

She hung up and looked around. It was a peaceful scenery, teenagers walking around together. People walking around most likely walking home or shopping.

Angelina especially stared at the couples. It has almost been a year since she actually saw Jagger in person. She missed him, them holding hands together, teasing him, kissing him. She smiled at the thought she will finally see him. They corresponded with one another through letters, since it is old-fashioned but more meaningful.

She kept looking and then saw an anomaly. All the people were wearing light colors except for one. A girl passed by bicycling and she was wearing all black clothes.

Angelina raised her eyebrow and chose to do something about it. She stood up from the bus bench and called out to the girl.

"Hey! You in the black clothes on the bike!" She yelled.

The girl stopped and looked towards her direction.

"Yes me. Come here for a sec." She waved her over.

The girl walked over to her with the bike.

"Sit here." Angelina scooted over. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay? Everyday I get a stranger yelling at me." The girl said.

"Sorry again. You see I'm transferring to the high school and you look very interesting and I guessed around my age. Am I wrong?"

"Oh uh no? and thank you? First, what's your name?" The girl asked.

"Oh, how rude of me. I'm Angelina Tepes. I come from Romania. You?" She stuck out her hand.

"Raven Madison." She shook her hand. "Romania, huh?"

"Yes, my family has been living there forever. My most famous family relative is Vladimir Tepes III or Vlad the Impaler." Angelina said happily.

"Really? That is so cool!" Raven smiled.

"Thank you very much." Angelina looked at Raven. "You know you're name sounds extremely familiar. I think my friend mentioned it. But I might be wrong since she described the person like they were the ick."

"Well, who's your friend?" Raven looked curiously at Angelina.

At the same time, a hearse drove up. Angelina looked and her face lit up.

"Jagger." Angelina said, smiling, as she stood up.

"Jagger?" Raven yelled and turned around paling.

Jagger stepped out of the driver's seat and Luna out of the back.

"Luna!" Angelina ran to her and hugged her. "How have you been?"

"Eh, the usual. you?" Luna hugged back.

"Good, besides you two not coming home and all. Oh and I met a local, Raven." Angelina gestured to the girl behind her.

"You know them?" Raven said as her voice shook in shock.

Angelina separated from the embrace. "Yes, Luna here is my best friend and **that**" She pointed at Jagger. " is my idiot who hasn't come home for almost a year boyfriend."

Jagger grumbled and groaned a bit.

"Yes you're reduced to a that and it until I accept your apology." Angelina said to him. "Now, can you please put my things in the car."

Jagger went past Raven, avoided eye contact with her and got the bags.

"How do you know them?" Angelina asked Raven curious.

"Well through Alexander Sterling in a way." Raven paled as her probably new friend turned out to be part of the enemy.

"Oh so you are.. I was right. Then, you're Alexander's girlfriend. You're much nicer then Luna depicted." Angelina smiled at her. "I hope we can be friends. I'm sorry but I have to go now. I will see you tomorrow I think at the school?"

Raven just nodded and the trio got back into the car. Luna in the backseat and Angelina up front holding hands with the slightly blushing Jagger. They drove off.

Raven was left there dumb-founded. "OH MY GOD! I need to tell Alexander." She got back on her bike and pedaled as if she saw the two Prada-bees being overly friendly with her.

* * *

><p>POLL<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"Alexander! Jagger has a.. a.!" She yelled out of breath as she stumbled into the mansion.

Alexander rushed to Raven and held her in his arms. "What happened? Did Jagger hurt you?" He asked worried.

"No! It's not that. He..he has a girlfriend!" Raven yelled surprised and shocked.

"Oh. Is that it?" Alexander said calmly.

"What? You knew? And never said anything?" Raven looked at Alexander in disbelief.

"Yeah. I never thought it was important to mention." Alexander shrugged his shoulder. "Also you didn't ask."

Raven looked at him. "Seriously? Jagger hit on me when we were at the Coffin Club."

Alexander covered Raven's mouth with his hand. "You shouldn't say that out loud."

"Hmm?" Raven looked at Alexander, waiting to see his anger or jealousy. All she saw was fear and worry.

"Okay, I'll explain everything. Just don't yell, okay?"

Raven nodded and Alexander removed his hand. "You see, Angela is a good person. A mutual friend, you could say. She is descended from one of the highest caliber of vampire but in a weird twist vampire hunters, too."

Raven gaped. "You mean, she is the mixture of vampires and their nemesis? How is that possible?"

"It's kind of like us. Falling in love before knowing all the details and her mom was already pregnant with her. It was extrememly complicated. So back to why you should not say about Jagger hitting on you. Even though I'm not happy about it, just don't ever repeat it." Alexander explained.

"Because she is his girlfriend? Wouldn't she just break up with him?"

"That would be very bad. First, they really do love each other and secondly, the last time Jagger did hit on another girl, he ended up, hanging in a tree with dogs barking fiercly at him and nearly every bone in his body broken." Alexander cringed of what would happen this time around. "And the girl disappeared, they don't know where she went."

"Yet they are still dating? Seriously? Couldn't she break up with him?"

Alexander shook his head and took a deep breath. "She really is in love with him, and it is good if she is happy. Or we will be hunted again. She helped put a stop to the hunting."

"How? It's not like she's the head honcho or anything." Raven scoffed and looked at Alexander. He was silent and looked uncomfortable. Raven's eyes widened.

"She is, isn't she?"

Alexander nodded. "Her mother is descended from Van Helsing, yeah that one. Her father is descended from.."

"Dracula." Raven interuppted. "She told me she was related to Vladimir Tepes III. You mean, he really was a vampire?"

"Yep, the king of all vampires. There are rumors that he actually told Bram Stoker his story or he was Bram Stoker himself. " Alexander said.

"Oh my god! That is so cool!" Raven smiled but then thought about something peculiar Angela said. "Wait, then how is she able to go to school tomorrow?"

"She's going to YOUR school? Oh no." Alexander sighed. "Raven I will explain the rest but please promise me you will not mention anything about or happened at the Coffin Club. If she finds out, she'll jump to conclusions of you knowing such things and I don't what to see you get hurt."

"Please, when no why would you think that? I am perfectly capable and protecting myself."

Alexander looked at her.

"Fine, I won't say anything. Now tell me." Raven looked at Alexander expectantly.

"Angela has vampire and hunter genes. Somehow the weaker of the vampire genes got overpowered by hunter genes, so she's not affected by anything except the stake but anybody would die from that."

"So she has fangs and drinks blood, right?"

Alexander shrugged again. "She can eat anything. Heck, her favorite foods are Italian and Chinese."

"Oh my god! So a vampire that isn't affected by the sun, garlic, holy water, eats things other than rare meat. Cool."

"Yeah, she can even drink holy water. She says it tastes like filtered water." Alexander smiled. "Raven, please be safe, and don't say anything about other vampires from Hipsterville, okay. You can be friends with her just be careful with your words. She may interpert them wrong, and next thing you know, something bad will happen."

"Okay! Awesome I'm going to have a vampire friend that I can hang out in daylight!" Raven squealed.

"Also, she is not like the other vampires. She is more blunt and neat. She may do things that might offend people so watch and take care of her too, please."

"Alexander, did you ever..?"

"No! That would be seriously wrong. She's like a sister, a very powerful sister."

Raven sighed. "Don't worry, everything will be perfectly fine. And maybe I can find out about when you were young."

Alexander sheepishly blushed and they kissed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Let's see. Should I wear this or this?" Angelina held up an argyle sweather vest or a plaid sweather vest.

"Plaid." Luna answered and looked at her sad. "Why don't you wear my clothes? We're the same size."

"Nah. I like my sweather vests. Sure I look nerdy but I like them. Also you know how I don't like pink. Remember the pig incident."

They shuddered at the thought.

"Let's dont mention it ever again." Luna suggested and they both agreed to it immediately.

Angela put the plaid sweather vest on over her blue long sleeve.

"Angie, are you sure you want to go to school?" Luna whined. "You could just stay here with us."

"I'm sure. Mother only allowed me to come if I went to school." Angela explained.

"What did your dad say?" Luna asked, wondering about what the vampire side of her family.

She chuckled, dryly. "Well, Mother is much scarier than Papa. When Papa tried to stand up to her, Mother just looked at him and then he immediately agreed with what ever she says."

"Makes sense. I remember when Jagger was asking your parents for permission, your dad was okay with it, but your mom hated how Jagger dresses and acted. She wanted to shoot him." Luna giggled. Angelina laughed with here.

"Yeah, and then Jagger kept trying to impress Mother by wearing a suit and speaking as politely as he could. Mother still didn't trust him and kept saying 'If you date him, he's just going to break your heart and then we have to kill him."' Angelina said, laughing.

"She said that?" Jagger asked as he walked behind her.

The girls looked at him.

Angelina put her arms around his neck. "Yes, she did, but we're still dating, right?"

"Uh, yeah. Of course." Jagger said nervous about her finding out about what he did.

She raised her eyebrow but ignored the suspicion she had. "I guess you two have to sleep now. Sunrise is soon."

"Okay." Jagger kissed her.

"I hope you have a good time." Luna said and hugged her.

"I'll see you both after school." Angelina said.

The two vampires nodded and went to their coffins.

"Guess I'll be driving his car." She said to herself and got the keys and her handbag.

* * *

><p>POLL<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey who's that?" "She's driving a hearse!" "Is it that freak?" were among the conversatiions that were happening as Angelina pulled up the car into the school.

Raven and Becky just parked and looked towards the commotion.

Becky saw it first. "Hey, Raven. Look at that car. It's so unique. It looks like something you would drive."

"What?" Raven recognized the car instantly. "Jagger!" She turned pale.

Becky looked at Raven, worried. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm good." Raven then remembered about Angelina and school. She returned to normal. "Ah I know who's in it."

"Who?" Becky asked curiously.

"Remember Jagger?"

Becky nodded.

"Yeah, that's his girlfriend."

"What! But he hit on you! and he had a girlfriend!" Becky exclaimed in outrage. "Does she know?"

"No, Alexander told me that if I tell her, bad things will happen and maybe Alexander will dragged along with it. So not a word." Raven got Becky to promise it.

Angelina parked and got out. One look of her and everybody was disappointed and started to scatter. She found it strange but then noticed Raven.

"Raven!" She says with her slight Slavic accent and waves to her. She goes to the two girls. "Hallo!"

"Hello." Becky says warily to her. Raven copies her.

"What's wrong? Oh sorry, where are my manners? My name is Angelina Tepes." She put her hand out to Becky.

Becky shook it but she started to tremble. Raven squeezed Becky's shoulder.

Angelina noticed and smiled understandingly. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. I don't hurt girls."

Becky sighed in relief. "Really, that's great. Wait how did you know?"

"I have superpowers."

Becky freaked out. "WHAT!"

"I'm kidding. I guessed that Raven told Alexander. He told her about me and she told you. It happens all the time." Angelina smiled.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Becky said.

The bell rang.

"Oh, class is starting. Let's go." Becky said and the two followed her.

As they were walking towards the class, Angelina asked them. "Hey do know where this class is?" She showed them her schedule.

"Those are the same exact classes as us!" Raven said.

"Really, that's great." Angelina smiled. Raven looked warily of her.

"Here's the class." Becky announced.

They went in and sat down in the remaining desks. Students stared at the three, mostly wondering who the new one was.

When the class began, the teacher announced to the class about the new student joining them. Angelina stood up and went to the front.

The teacher said that she was a transfer student from Romania.

Trevor was there grinning like a fool. "Why'd you come here? Trying to meet American boys."

Angelina frowned at him. "You are the one called Trevor, correct?"

"What am I famous in Transylvania?" Trevor gloated.

"No, my friend told me, she dated you for a bit and you act more like a baby than a child." Angelina said.

Trevor got red in the face. "I do not!"

"Stop it the both of you." The teacher yelled. "So Ms. Tepes, why did you come to Dullsville?"

"I came here following my friends who refused to come back to Romania." She explained.

"And where did you learn English?" the teacher asked.

"When I was young, my family used to take many trips there to see relatives. I had to learn or else my cousins would make fun of me."

"I see. Well thank you for your introduction. You can sit back down."

Angelina nodded, glared at Trevor, and went back to her seat next to Raven.

"There are vampires in England?" Raven asked.

"No, vampire hunters." Angelina whispered back. "My family also specializes in other kind of exterminations."

Raven's eyes widened and gaped at the possibilities of other supernatural beings. "You mean?"

Angelina just smiled at her and wouldn't give any more information even when Raven pleaded.

After 45 minutes.. the class was over. Then after a few classes later, it was lunch.

Angelina looked at the cafeteria food, intently.

Becky wondered why. "Haven't you seen cafeteria food before?"

"Yes I have. I'm wondering what to get and how much." Angelina answered but kept staring.

"Well I recommend the spagahetti and meatballs. They also come with garlic bread." Becky said.

"Okay, thank you." Angelina ordered and paid for it. She then headed back to their table.

Raven took one look of the order and internally screamed. Raven pulled her off to the side. "Are you trying to kill yourself?"

She blinked at her. "I will be perfectly fine. Watch." She bit into the bread and swallowed.

Raven became bewildered. "Wha- But you-"

"I am not 'allergic' to garlic unlike my father's side of the family." Angelina explained. Raven relaxed a bit.

Becky heard everything. "Your family is allergic to garlic? How tragic!"

"Not really, we can still eat regular food, but my family makes the best pork blood stew ever."

"Pork blood?" Becky looked disgusted by it.

"Yeah I know. Weird, but it's good." Angelina put some noodles in her mouth. "This is okay. Eh I'll get used to it."

"So how long are you staying?" Becky asked.

"Yeah how long?" Raven asked, more curious than Becky.

"Until Jagger and Luna decide to go home to Romania or I break up with Jagger and then they're forcibly dragged home." Angelina then laughed.

Becky laughed with her but Raven knew the truth.

_What's going to happen? I hope it's not horrible. I'm beginning to like her!_ Raven thought worringly.

* * *

><p>POLL<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

It was after school. The three girls were together talking to each other.

"So where are you staying?" Becky asks Angelina.

"Ah, with Jagger. Also how much do you about 'us'?" She asks Becky.

"Well, you're all from Romania. You guys all have similar tastes to Raven." She scratched her head, thinking of what else.

"Becky, remember that thing we never speak out in public?" Raven nudges her. Becky blinked at her and then her eyes went wide. Raven nodded at her reaction. "Yeah, Angelina is half of one."

"I don't know why it's such a delicate subject though." Angelina commented, nonchalantly.

"You're a mon-! Oh I'm sorry I need to stop that." Raven nudged Becky when she was about to say monster.

"It's okay, but I'm more human though. It's not like I have magical powers." Angelina shakes her head. "I just have a better survival rate than humans."

The two other girls look at her.

"Anyways vampires are rare around here, right?" Angelina smiled at them.

"Raven, isn't there a vampire club in Hip-" Becky started asking until Raven covered her mouth. Becky then realized her mistake.

"Vampire club?" Angelina frowned with a little bit of anger in her eyes. "Jagger never mentioned a vampire club."

"It's not really a vampire club. It's more where humans dress up as ones." Raven covered up.

Angelina raised her brow. "Hmm, weird. What's it called?"

"The Coffin Club." Raven answers hoping she doesn't actually go there.

"Okay. I'd better go home, well new home. I hope we can talk like this tomorrow too." Angelina says. "Goodbye." She leaves to her car.

"I'm so sorry, Raven. I forgot." Becky says with remorse.

"It's okay, I think. Let's just hope nothing bad happens." Raven says to comfort her.

15 minutes later...

Angelina pulls up to the warehouse. She goes in and to the basement. She looks down to her sleeping boyfriend. She kneels down close to his head.

"Jagger." She says sweetly with malicious intent. "What's the Coffin Club?"

He's still asleep but mumbles. "Mine."

"Vampires?"

"Uh huh." He says indictating yes.

Angelina is very mad but still smiles. "How do you feel about being single?"

"What!" Jagger opened his eyes and turns to see her.

"Coffin Club? You seriously think I wouldn't find out. I remember you going on and on about wanting to open one back in Romania." She said angrily and kicked his coffin.

He got out. "Sweetheart, I uh.. did it for you?"

She stops and crosses her arms. "For me? Why?"

"Because uh.. that way you can ease into the American vampire society."

"Why would I want that?" She looks at him, still angry.

"Because I love you." He tries to touch her shoulder but she shakes him off. She puts her hands into fists.

"I don't need anybody else. You know that. Tell me the truth!" She demanded.

"I. I just wanted to be popular."

She looks at him deadpanned. "Seriously?" He nods.

Her features soften. "Why didn't you just tell me that?" She hugs him. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. You need to tell me these things before you try to make up a weird lie."

"So am I forgiven?" Jagger asks her.

She smiles and kisses him. "What do you think?"

Jagger smiles and internally sighs in relief.

"Let's go visit this 'Coffin Club'." She says.

He pales and is nervous. "Darling, baby, why?"

"Because I want to see what you made. After all, didn't you want me to 'ease into American vampire society?'" She does air quotes.

His eyes widen and looks scared. "You don't want to go there. There is people grinding against each other. Alcohol, Smoke, other nasty things. Let' stay in Dullsville and go watch a movie, okay?"

"Jagger. Are you hiding something?" Her voice gets steely.

"No, it's just not your kind of enviroment."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It's just your sophisticated, and sweet and brainy. The people that go to the club are hooligans."

Angelina frowns. "I do hate hooligans. " She sighs. "Fine, let's watch a movie. A funny one, okay?"

He nods happily and kisses her. She kisses him back happily.

Luna groans and throws a pillow in their direction. "Get a room!"

* * *

><p>Poll Please review.<p> 


End file.
